Would you really do it?
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following is a sequel to The Horrible Prank.
1. Chapter 1

Would you really do it?

By Shadowgate

…...

It was Monday and the new school week started. Craig was in the hallway at 7:55AM and he called Token over to chat with him.

After Craig told him of the wild dream he had over the weekend Token said "I think we should both talk to the counselor about this."

Craig snapped "are you crazy?"

Token said "no I'm serious Craig I think you have some issues."

Craig said "oh well show me a kid who doesn't have issues."

Token said "well I think we could really benefit. Oh and let me ask you this, why was I your accomplice in the dream?"

Craig answered "well how the hell should I know that? I mean a dream is a dream how can you control it?"

Token answered "sometimes you can control your dreams. Have you ever flown in a dream and by that I mean flying like Superman?"

Craig answered "yes of course."

Token pointed out "see you can control things in your dreams."

Craig said "well in my dream your motive was because the counselor recently pissed you off when dealing with both you and the fat tub of dog shit."

Token said "awe good point."

Craig said "you know of course we cannot actually do what we did in my dream."

Token said "well I must say that dream sure sounded enjoyable."

Craig said "well do you think getting arrested is enjoyable?"

Token answered "no but oh just so you know my dad is no psychic whatsoever."

Craig said "well regardless Token you know we can't actually do such a thing."

Token said "well I sure wasn't planning on it but you have to admit it's fucking hilarious."

Craig said "well yes but still."

Token said "I think we should both talk to Mister Mackey about this because that kind of dream shows you might have issues."

Craig replied "it was just a wild dream."

Token commented "the big M-60 firecrackers could be symbolic that your white cock is small and limp Craig."

Craig flipped off Token but Token just giggled.

Craig said "we should not tell the counselor or anyone else about my dream and I'm serious."

Token said "I think we should see the fucking counselor."

They both entered Mister Garrison's class and agreed to discuss it further during recess.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Would you really do it?

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Craig and Token met up again at lunch.

"Oh man Craig it's been hard to hold back the laughs."

Craig asked "have you told anyone about this? Remember you fucking promised not to?"

Token answered "I've not told anyone." 

Craig pointed out "hell it was only a wild dream anyhow. I don't think I need therapy."

Token said "that's what lots of people say. Oh I don't need psycho therapy."

Craig shot back "well it wasn't a nightmare."

Stan came up to Craig and asked "hey Craig did you see the video I sent you a link to? It's by Murp those kids are great."

Craig answered "no I've not watched it yet."

Stan said "oh it's called "dreams vs nightmares" and it's dark."

Craig did what he could to contain himself.

"I'll watch it after school Stan."

Stan went into the lunch line and Craig turned to Token and said "maybe we should talk to the school counselor."

Token said "why not but again let's make sure nobody else finds out about your dream."

Craig immediately replied "damn right."

After lunch Token and Craig went and knocked on Mister Mackey's door.

When they entered Token said "Mister Mackey we have something important to share with you. The truth is Craig Tucker does not hate you and that's why we're here."

Mister Mackey replied "well with Craig's dark attitude I'm surprised he likes anyone in this school."

Craig said "I'm not a Goth kid."

Token laughed at Craig's comment.

Craig said "Mister Mackey just wait until I tell you about the dream I had."

Mister Mackey sat back in his chair and drank coffee while the two students in his office took their seats. Craig took a deep breath and said "before I tell you I just want you to know Token and I would never actually do this to you. However in the dream I had we did to you."

Mister Mackey asked "did you dream of castrating me?"

Craig and Token covered their mouths to avoid laughing.

Craig spent the next 15 minutes telling Mister Mackey what his dream was about.

Mister Mackey said "HOLY SHIT" and fell out of his chair.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Would You Really Do It?

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Craig and Token walked out of the counselor's office and went back to class.

Token said "see we don't have to worry about the silly dream you had. You told Mister Mackey before we left that you understood a prank like that would be cruel and result in juvenile hall. I told Mister Mackey it's clear I'm not the type of person to do something like that. I told him I'm not the type and everyone knows it."

Craig responded "okay and like Mister Mackey said it should stay in that room. I don't want anyone knowing about that dream. Especially a certain person in our class who is known for denying accusations against him like being fat per say."

Token commented "oh well I hate him so I sure won't tell him a Goddamn thing."

Craig responded "oh yeah that's right we both hate him."

Token immediately responded back "his friends hate him. It's easy to guess the three specific names I'm thinking of."

Craig giggled and said "yeah" and the two boys entered the classroom."

They gave Mister Garrison the note from Mister Mackey and they were excused from being tardy.

20 minutes later Principal Victoria got on the intercom speaker and said the following.

"ATTENTION TEACHERS AND STUDENTS. TODAY MISTER MACKEY WAS TAKING A DUMP IN A TOILET WHEN STUDENTS CRAIG TUCKER AND TOKEN BLACK PURPOSELY SPILLED A BOTTLED OF WATER INTO THE STALL. THEN THEY SET OFF FIRECRACKERS WHICH CAUSED MISTER MACKEY TO JUMP UP REALLY FAST AND HE SHIT INTO HIS PANTS AS HE STOOD UP. THEN HE ENDED UP SLIPPING OVER THE WET FLOOR AND HE CRAPPED WHILE SITTING ON THE FLOOR! MISTER MACKEY WAS LEFT SITTING IN HIS OWN SHIT!"

Craig and Token looked up fast. Craig yelled "WHAT NO WAY!"

Token asked "DID WE JUST HEAR THAT?"

All the students in Mister Garrison's class and every other class busted out laughing. Mister Garrison gave Token and Craig a dirty look.

Mister Garrison told everyone to get quiet and he said "well Craig and Token I don't think falsifying a note from Mister Mackey was a good idea. If you all were outside the stall all he would have seen was your shoes but now he knows it was the two of you because you asked him for a note after pulling a devious prank. I don't even think Cartman would have been dumb enough to ask Mister Mackey for a note of excuse after pulling that prank on him."

The whole class said "whoa" except for Cartman who yelled "HEY, ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID MISTER GARRISON?"

Mister Garrison answered "no the tooth fairy called you stupid."

Cartman said "I don't see the tooth fairy in here."

Principal Victoria got on the intercom and said "attention teacher's and students the last announcement was a total prank. Nothing like that ever happened to Mister Mackey. Craig Tucker and Token Black are innocent. This was just a prank the school counselor and I came up with."

Mister Garrison said "oh Principal Victoria pulled a fast one on both of you."

Mister Garrison got on top of his desk and started laughing.

Token and Craig fainted.

'THE END


End file.
